1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for punching particle board and more particularly to a method and apparatus for forming openings in particle board using a superior stress relief mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated and veneered particle board is often used to form furniture as well as other products. Typically there is a need to form openings in the particle board to allow the passage of wires and cables. These openings generally receive grommets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,779 illustrates the formation of an opening in a wall panel using a drilling operation. Forming furniture pieces or wall panels using a punching operation is often desirable because it is a relatively inexpensive manufacturing technique; however, punching operations are very stressful to the material being punched. Too much side stress causes cracks and breaks in the material and is, of course, undesirable should the cracks or breaks appear in the surface of a desk, for example.